Breakdown
by D.H. Spy
Summary: Blaine's car breaks down in Lima, and calls Hummel Tyres and Lube to come and rescue him. Kurt has to go home with Burt, but on the way they have to take a detour to rescue a broken down car. You can see where this is going to go... T to be safe. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I thought of this during RE when my teacher was droning on about something I can't remember. I literally sit there thinking of ideas for one shots to get me through the lessons. :D **_

_**This, I think, is going to be a short chapter fic, maybe three chapters? Not many, I think I know what the next one is going to involve, so you shouldn't have to wait long. :D **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter 1: 

"Dad, can't you just take me home?"

"No, I've got to go and help this guy, he's broken down by the side of the road, I can't drop you off first." Burt said.

Kurt sighed. He had gone back to his Dad's tire shop after school, partly because his car was making strange noises, and now not only did he have to go home in his dad's tow truck, but he was going to be seen by other people in it. Hopefully it wouldn't be anyone he knew, but then that might be easier.

"How long will it take?" Kurt asked, he desperately wanted to get home. He had an assignment to do and he needed to talk to Mercedes. He hadn't spoken to her all day as she was sick.

"I don't know. Depends what's wrong." Burt answered, turning off onto a smaller road.

"Did he say anything?" Kurt asked, he wanted to know as much information as possible.

"Not much, just that his car stopped and he suspects it overheated." Burt replied. "Ah, this looks like it could be him."

Burt pulled up to a flash looking car. Kurt didn't know what type, he didn't really care much for cars, but he knew that it was lovely and expensive. He suspected it to be a middle aged business man driving it, or a young guy. So he was surprised when he saw…

"You ok?" Burt said. Kurt clapped a hand to his mouth. He had gasped at the sight of the guy who had just straightened up.

"Oh nothing…" Kurt replied, he was still staring at the…boy? Yes, he must've been a boy. He didn't look much older than Kurt. His hair looked like it had been gelled all day, but was breaking free ever so slightly. He was wearing what could be a school uniform; grey trousers and a white shirt. Oh yes, it was a uniform. Kurt could just about see a blazer and a tie slung across the passenger seat inside the car. The boy had hazel coloured eyes, they were beautiful. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, making the most of his arms.

_Is this guy even real?_ Kurt thought. _No way. He can't be. _

"Kurt? Kurt?" Burt was waving a hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Yeah, Dad?" Kurt managed, dragging his eyes away from the boy.

"I'm going to go and look at the car. You stay in here." Burt ordered. He knew how little help Kurt would be, and that he would complain if he got out anyway.

"Ok." Kurt said. "I'll be here."

_Staring at your client._

Kurt watched happily for the next 15 minutes whilst Burt helped the boy out. The boy was occasionally pulling faces of annoyance and slight confusion, which distracted Kurt greatly from trying not to stare.

After about 20 minutes, Kurt saw Burt gesture to the car, to him. He knew what was coming. The boy was walking over. Kurt wound down his window.

"Hey," The boy said. Kurt melted, his voice was dreamy.

"Hi." Kurt replied.

"Your dad told me to give you my details?"

"Oh yeah…Hang on a sec." Kurt said, and rummaged around in his bag for a piece of paper and a pen.

"Vogue?" The boy said. Kurt looked down in the foot well. His treasured copy of Vogue had fallen out of his bag. Kurt nodded. "Marion Cotillard."

"You know who she is?" Kurt was confused, none of the girls he was friends with knew who she was, let alone the guys.

"Know who she is?" The boy said. "That's my favourite Vogue cover of 2010."

"Oh my god, it's mine too." Kurt said, beaming. "That's why I carry it around with me…"

"Mine's stuck to my wall back at school." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "It's a Boarding School. Dalton Academy?"

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of it." Kurt replied nodding, still trying to get over the fact that this guy had this cover on his wall.

"Yeah, it's great there." The boy said. "But my roommates can get annoying…"

"I'm sure they can." Kurt said. "You should meet my friend Rachel. She is the definition of annoying."

"Maybe we can get her and Wes to meet." The boy said. "Wes is my roommate."

"Ah, I see." Kurt replied, smiling. "But that might not be such a good idea, we don't want so much annoying in one place."

"No, that would be bad." The boy smiled at Kurt, a genuine, dreamy smile. Kurt had to supress a sigh. "Anyway, you wanted my details?"

Kurt's eyes widened at this statement, thinking that he couldn't have possibly given anything away, before realising that his dad needed the details for the car.

"Yeah, go ahead." Kurt managed to say, clicking the pen in his hand.

"What do you need?" The boy asked.

"Name, number, address." Kurt said, he had said it so many times he had it down perfectly.

"Ok." The boy said. "Name: Blaine Anderson."

Kurt wrote down the name slowly, taking in each letter. He knew he wouldn't forget the name, but wrote it slowly enough to make sure that he didn't.

Kurt wrote down the rest of the information as Blaine gave it to him, and before he knew it his dad was walking over. He was disappointed that he couldn't spend more time with this 'Blaine'.

_You can't already like him._ He told himself. _You've only just met._

"You need a lift?" Burt asked Blaine abruptly.

"No, it's fine, my friend's coming to get me." Blaine said, holding up his phone.

"Ok, your car should be ready in a couple of days, I'll give you a call." Burt said, looking at Kurt to make sure he got Blaine's number.

"Thanks." Blaine replied. "Bye…?"

"Kurt," Kurt said, realising that he hadn't told Blaine his name.

"Goodbye Kurt." Blaine said, and then turned to Burt. "Can I get some stuff out of my car?"

"Sure." Burt said, gesturing to the car.

Blaine walked off behind the truck to where his car was attached, and Kurt heard a door open and close. Next thing he knew, Blaine had tapped on the window, given a small wave and walked off to the sidewalk, putting on his blazer as he did so. He turned around to face the truck and Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

_That boy can sure rock a blazer. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: He sure can.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Ohmigod guys! I posted this a month ago ish, date wise, and within a week or two, I already had more than 20 alerts! And there are favourites! Thank you so much! :D I love you all! **_

_**I have decided that the last chapter happened just before Grilled Cheesus. So you may be able to guess what happens here…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I think I would know if I did...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

Blaine felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He reached into it quickly, knowing he only had about five seconds before Katy Perry would start to sing. He didn't need that happening in the library. He got it and answered it quickly, despite not recognising the number.

"Hey, wait a sec." He said before grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the library before he could be kicked out. He was glad just to have an excuse to leave.

"Hello?" He said when he was safely outside and sat on a bench.

"Hi, this is Burt Hummel, of Hummel Tyres and Lube." Burt said through the phone.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, realising how informal it sounded after he had said it. "Is my car ready?"

"Almost, we're just finishing it, should be done in a couple of days." Burt replied. "If you want to stop by on…Friday to get it?"

"Sounds great." Blaine answered, he was relieved to be getting it back, even if he had only been without it for a few days, but now, even though it was during the week, he was finding himself being seriously limited to campus, and that wasn't the best fun. Especially when Wes and his girlfriend were in their room. And they had been all weekend. "Is it ok if I come around after school?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." Burt said.

"Bye, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said before putting his phone down.

He was so glad to be finally getting his car back. He knew it was silly, he had been without it since Friday and it was now Tuesday, but he was missing just being able to make a quick run to the Lima Bean, or just to be able to escape campus for an hour. It hit him greatly at the weekend, but he did manage to get all of his homework done.

He suddenly felt a jolt of excitement, and it took him a few moments to realise why.

_Kurt might be at the tyre shop._

He was definitely excited to get his car back now. No question.

* * *

><p>It seemed to be <em>forever <em>before Friday finally came around. Blaine had been looking forward to it ever since he realised that he might see Kurt again.

He knew that it was silly to be this excited about possibly seeing a boy he had met once and had had a brief conversation with, but he couldn't help it. He found himself thinking about Kurt instead of singing songs in his head when he was bored in lessons. He would try to remember his face exactly, but he knew that he never got it right. That was part of his excitement, knowing that he could see that beautiful face again.

He also knew that it was silly to be so into a guy that he had met so briefly and didn't even know if he was gay. He guessed that it could go either way, either gender would be lucky for him to have interest in them. Blaine knew that it didn't matter, but he hoped, slightly selfishly, that he was gay. And single.

Blaine found out that Wes was going to be driving past the tyre shop on the way to take his girlfriend out to dinner, and had begged him to take him with him. He knew that Wes' plans didn't involve going to dinner straight away, as he was planning to leave at 5, so guessed that Wes wouldn't mind leaving a tiny bit earlier. That way Wes could spend more time with his girlfriend, and Blaine got to see Kurt (and get his car back) sooner.

"Blaine!" Wes called, and banged on the door of their bathroom. "I'm leaving!"

Blaine opened the door, patting down his hair. "Ready!"

"Jeez, how long do you spend in there?" Wes asked, raising his eyes to Blaine's helmet of hair. "On your hair?"

"Just because you take no interest in how you appear to others, Wesley, doesn't mean that the rest of us don't."

Blaine left Wes spluttering by the door of the bathroom and walked over to his bed and picked up his coat. He shrugged it on, and saw Wes in the bathroom frantically doing his hair.

"Wes, are we going to leave?" Blaine said and rolled his eyes. "I kind of want my car back…"

"Fine. Do I look ok? Be honest." Wes said. "You've got me all self-conscious now."

"You look fine." Blaine sighed. "Now let's go! Come on!"

* * *

><p>"So, I'll see you back at Dalton, right?" Wes said. "I don't have to pick you up or anything?"<p>

"Nope, I'll have my car back." Blaine said. "Besides, I don't want to have to wait for you to come and pick me up. I might be waiting until tomorrow."

"Hmm…maybe…" Wes said, and winked at Blaine. He gave a small salute before winding the window up and driving off. Blaine waved back and then turned to make his way into the tyre shop.

He made sure that his hair was controlled and his clothes smooth, and walked in, looking for Burt, hoping to find Kurt.

He didn't want to see Kurt again like this.

The boy was alone in the shop, asleep, face down in a mountain of papers.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked gently, walking over to the boy, tapping him on the shoulder.

Kurt jumped and sat up, coming to terms with where he was, realising that he had been woken up by someone. He looked up into Blaine's face, and Blaine could see that he had been crying; his eyes were red and there were tear tracks on his face.

"Blaine?" Kurt said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my car." Blaine said. "Your dad said to come…"

Kurt sniffed at his dad's name, and Blaine saw tears spring to his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked quickly, kneeling down next to the other, putting a comforting hand on his back. "Did I say something?"

"My dad…my dad…" Kurt started.

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything…" Blaine said, quickly backtracking, he didn't want to cause Kurt anymore pain.

"No, no. It's fine." Kurt said, he dabbed at his eyes and regained composure. "He's had a heart attack. He's in a coma."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said, and pulled him into a hug. Kurt started to sniff again, but he nestled into Blaine. It was clear that he hadn't had a proper hug in a while, he and Blaine had only met in person once, yet he was perfectly ok with being hugged by him.

"It happened yesterday." Kurt said quietly. "I thought that I should come and tie up the loose ends he left, let customers have their cars…"

"Well you're finished with that now." Blaine said. "We'll get my car and then I'm taking you out for dinner."

Kurt tried to protest.

"No, it's happening." Blaine said, putting Kurt at arms' length so he could look into his eyes. "I can drop you off at the hospital after, or we can visit him now if you want, but I'm going to take you out."

"Are you sure?" Kurt said, wiping his eyes with a tissue.

"One hundred per cent."

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to go now?" Blaine asked. "We can go back to the hospital, or I can take you home."<p>

"Can you take me home, please?" Kurt asked. "Carole's with Dad, and I'm really tired."

"That's fine." Blaine said, nodding whilst putting on his seat belt. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, if you go back to the shop, and then turn left-"

"What's your zip code? I can use GPS." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt, and reaching across his legs to the glove box to get the GPS.

"Oh," Kurt said. "Give it here, I'll put it in."

Blaine smiled and handed it to him, making a mental note to keep the number in the device for future reference.

"There," Kurt said. "I saved it under 'Kurt's House', just in case you need it."

Blaine resisted the urge to say '_Are you some sort of mind reader?_', and started to drive.

* * *

><p>It took about half an hour to get to Kurt's house from Breadstix, and that was time that was spent with them both humming along to the CD in Blaine's car (the <em>Wicked<em> soundtrack) and the occasional conversation. They pulled up and Blaine looked at Kurt, unsure of what to do; he could go inside with Kurt, or he could let Kurt go in by himself. He wanted to make sure that his new friend was ok, but he didn't want to smother him, the poor boy had his dad in hospital, he probably needed some alone time to think, and to sleep.

"Do you want-"

"Can you come in please?" Kurt asked quickly.

"What?"

"The house has been empty, and I don't want to be on my own just yet." Kurt said. "But you don't have to; you can go back to Dalton if you want."

"No, I can stay. There's nothing at Dalton apart from David, and I know he's just going to be playing video games and trying to sneak his girlfriend on campus later." Blaine said. "Besides, you need me more than I do."

"Thank you." Kurt said simply, managing a small smile, and Blaine knew that he meant it, however weak it was. It was all he could manage right now.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know…" Kurt said.

"Do you want me to stay all night?" Blaine asked, ducking his head to find Kurt's eyes.

"You'd do that?" Kurt asked, surprised, no one had ever even _suggested_ doing this for him before. He knew that Mercedes would, but she didn't know, and she didn't seem to understand like Blaine did. It felt like they had been friends for ages; that they already knew each other so well.

"Yes, I would." Blaine replied, putting one of his hands over Kurt's. "I can stay as long as you need me. I know what it's like."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"My brother was quite ill a while back, not as seriously as your dad, but it wasn't fun." Blaine said. Then he reached behind Kurt's seat, and brought a bag into the front of the car.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Emergency bag." Blaine said. "Contains everything I need for a night away, I keep one in the car at all times."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I've often had to sleep in the common room when Wes or David has had their girlfriend over," Blaine explained. "And I haven't been able to go into my dorm to get anything because…yeah."

"I need to get one of these." Kurt said. "Especially seen as I've been spending the past few nights in the hospital, I've been a wreck."

"I can help you make one if you like." Blaine offered.

"I'd love that." Kurt said, his smiles were getting slightly bigger, by about a millimetre, but Blaine could see the pain in his eyes.

He would do everything he could to help Kurt through this time. He didn't know why he had this compelling urge, but he had to.

There was no question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'll try to update this at around about a chapter every few weeks, hopefully sooner, but I've made life difficult for myself by writing so many things at once. I'm going away at the end of March, so I'll try and get another chapter up for you before then. I don't think that there's more than two or three chapters left, so I'll get them done as quickly as possible for you. :) **_

_**Love, DH :) x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm so sorry for the time delay, but, I have finally written Chapter 3, which is the final chapter. **_

_**I have been procrastinating, I won't lie, despite having the storyline in my head ever since before I wrote the first chapter. But it's here now, and I hope you enjoy it. There seem to have been more emotional breakdowns than originally intended, but then at least it fits with the title. :)**_

_**So, now with this finished, I no longer have any excuse not to update Look Sharp, for any of you who read that, so when I say expect an update soon, I hope I mean it, although it may be a week or two. Hopefully soon. Although, I am running out of ideas, so it may be a while and yeah. **_

_**And I have another Klaine oneshot is over 50 pages of my notebook to type up, so keep an eye out for that. :) **_

_**I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and thank you to everyone who has read this, I was staggered by the amount of alerts this had, it has the highest amount out of all of my fics, and I kind of feel bad for you that's it's now finished. But at least it's done, as I have said loads now. **_

_**So yes, enjoy and please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! You're all awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything that RIB and FOX own.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: <span>

It was a few weeks later, and Burt was out of the hospital, he was better, but not 100% recovered. He was well enough to feed himself and get by during the time that Kurt was at school without Kurt worrying about him.

However, Burt was worrying about his son.

Burt thought that even though he was getting better, Kurt was still worrying too much about him and his health, and his life was suffering due to that. Kurt was a teenage boy, he needed to have fun, but at the moment the one he was living wasn't his.

Burt had somehow persuaded Kurt to have a sleepover with his friends, to have some fun. So Kurt had invited all the New Directions girls and had planned a night that he assured Burt would be fun.

Currently, they were painting each other's nails and Kurt found that he _was_ having fun.

Brittany couldn't decide what colour to use, so she got Kurt to paint every colour on each of her nails, which actually turned out to be useful because then the others could use it as a colour guide.

They were all giggling and trying not to get paint on the carpet when the doorbell rang. Kurt went to get the door, after struggling out of the nest of pillows they had made themselves, and calling back to the girls to tell them not to break anything.

He skipped down the stairs, happy to feel like a teenager again, and opened the door, only realising once the door was open that he was in his pyjamas. He was too happy to care, and then when he saw who was standing on his doorstep, he was too shocked.

"Blaine?" He managed, looking incredulously at Blaine, who he couldn't think of any reason why he was outside of his door.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said sheepishly, rubbing his arm.

"What're you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"My car broke down a few blocks away." Blaine explained, and gestured off somewhere into the distance.

"Oh." Kurt said, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, and I remembered that your dad is a mechanic, because he fixed my car last time, and he's been better for a few weeks so that he could give me some tips." Blaine explained further.

"You remembered where I live?"

"Yeah, but not in a stalkery way…" Blaine said, mentally hitting himself and wondering why on earth he said that.

"Course not." Kurt said, nodding. "Do you want to come in?"

"Is that ok?" Blaine asked, he didn't want to overstep. "You're in your pyjamas."

"No, no, it's fine, I have some friends around." Kurt said, ushering Blaine in. "Besides, you walked a few blocks to get here. It's fine."

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine said, and shrugged off his coat, and handed it to Kurt who was awaiting it.

"It's fine, Blaine." Kurt said. "Or at least it will be until you meet my friends…"

"Oh dear…" Blaine said, now slightly worried, but smiling also.

"They're fine really, just a bit intimidating to new people." Kurt said, and lead the way up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Kurt!" Rachel called out. "Tina doesn't understand the importance of why you can't talk over _Tonight_ in West Side Story!"

"Rachel, you've seen it so many times, does it really matter?" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes at his friends. "Girls, this is Blaine, Blaine, these are my girls."

"Hey." Blaine said quietly and gave Blaine a small wave.

"Kurt…" Santana said as she sauntered over to them. "You didn't tell me you had a _delicious_ boyfriend."

"I don't." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "Blaine isn't my boyfriend, he's not even gay."

Kurt turned to Blaine, as if preparing to apologise, when he noticed colour on Blaine's cheeks.

"Are you gay?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow, also noticing the blush.

"Santana!" Kurt snapped. "You can't just ask someone that!"

"I think I can, Hummel." Santana replied. "Well, Blaine?"

"Yeah…" Blaine said, scratching the back of his head. "I am."

"You're gay?" Kurt asked, slightly shocked, but hopeful.

"That's what he said." Rachel singsonged from the floor.

"So he is your boyfriend?" Brittany asked, confused.

"No." Kurt said.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Blaine?" Mercedes asked Blaine, not looking up from her magazine.

"No, I don't." Blaine replied.

"Do you want some cookies?" Tina asked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to ask someone if they had a boyfriend, and then offer them cookies.

Blaine guessed that this was what acceptance was.

* * *

><p>"I should probably be going…" Blaine said after a couple of movies and about a dozen cookies.<p>

"Blaine, there's no point in you going home now, it's 11pm, and your car's still broken." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"I can get Wes to pick me up, he'll still be out with his girlfriend." Blaine said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it.

"No, Blaine, you can stay the night, you may as well." Kurt said, pulling Blaine back down onto the pillow mound.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, putting his phone away.

"Yes, of course." Kurt said, putting the blanket back over Blaine.

"Please stay," Brittany said. "You make a good pillow."

So Blaine stayed the night.

* * *

><p>At about 2am, Blaine needed a drink, so he got out of bed as quietly as he could, made his way across Kurt's room without stepping on anyone and out into the hallway.<p>

On his way back though, he heard a familiar sniffling noise, and stopped in his tracks to try and locate the noise.

It was coming from Kurt's room.

Blaine made his way back through the door and stopped once again to find out where in the room the noise was coming from.

Kurt's bed.

Blaine tiptoed over to the bed and tapped Kurt on the shoulder, before sitting down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Kurt, are you ok?" He asked quietly so as to not wake up the others, because he knew that Kurt would want as few people to know about this as possible.

"Yeah…" Kurt sighed into his pillow, hiding his face from Blaine.

"You can tell me, you know." Blaine said softly, trying to reassure Kurt. "I might be able to help."

"I had a nightmare." Kurt said, and then laughed shakily. "Oh god, I sound so pathetic."

"No," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's shoulder. "You sound like you're having a hard time."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked, turning over in his bed to face Blaine, who could see the tear tracks glistening down Kurt's face.

"Because I had, and still do occasionally, nightmares." Blaine said, and then swallowed. "When I was being bullied. It was horrible."

"You were bullied?" Kurt asked incredulously. It wasn't that he was so naïve to think that Blaine wouldn't have been bullied for being gay, it was more that he couldn't see how anyone would; Blaine was so nice.

"Yeah, at my old school." Blaine said. "It was horrible, I hated it. I would wake up in the middle of the night sweating and screaming and then I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Screaming?" Kurt asked tentatively. "Didn't your parents hear?"

"I guess so." Blaine said. "My mom came a couple of times to check on me at first, but I guess my dad stopped her."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"My dad's never really liked me." Blaine said. "And I didn't really want him to come because I hadn't come out yet."

"So you were alone?" Kurt asked, hating himself for thinking that he had it bad, at least he had his dad.

"No, I had my brother." Blaine explained. "He would come in and stay with me. And eventually he wanted to know what was going on, so I had to tell him."

"What did you do then?" Kurt asked, riveted and also saddened by Blaine's story.

"Cooper persuaded me to tell my parents." Blaine said sadly. "It didn't end well. My dad hated me for ages, he still hasn't warmed up to me being gay, but at least he looks at me. Nevertheless, he transferred me to Dalton, and I'm safe now."

"There's no bullying?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, zero tolerance bullying policy." Blaine explained. "There are fewer nightmares."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, Kurt thinking about life without bullying, and Blaine trying to resist the urge to wipe the tears from Kurt's eyes and cheeks.

"What can I do?" Kurt asked Blaine quietly. "I can't go to Dalton."

"You can stand up to the bullies, let them know that they can't mess with you, and I'll help if you want." Blaine suggested. "Or you could apply for a scholarship to Dalton. But for now, the best thing is to think of something happy and try and sleep again."

"Something happy?" Kurt asked, settling back down into the pillows.

"The happiest thing you can think of." Blaine explained. "Something or someone you really love, something that you can't help but smile about."

"Ok…" Kurt said sleepily. "And, Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Thank you." Kurt said. "I really appreciate this."

"It's fine, Kurt, seriously. I'll help you in any way I can." Blaine said, brushing the hair out of Kurt's eyes. "Do you want me to stay with you until you sleep?"

"Would you?" Kurt asked sheepishly.

"Of course." Blaine said, smiling softly. "I care about you, Kurt. I care a lot, and I want you to be happy."

"Really?" Kurt said, smiling up at his friend, noting the way that the light from the hallway fell across Blaine's face, making him glow.

"Really." Blaine said.

"Can we still be friends even when your car is fixed?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine said, smiling.

"More than friends?"

"If you want to, then certainly."

"Can we be more than friends?"

"I would love to."

And for the rest of the night, Blaine held Kurt in his arms, getting used to his beautiful scent and warmth. And Kurt never felt safer.

Kurt didn't have any more nightmares when he was with Blaine.

Blaine didn't need to think of something happy to escape any more.

Kurt was his, and he was Kurt's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: On a final note, there is one reference hidden in here, and whoever finds it first can request a onehot of their choice. :)**_

_**Love, DH :) x**_

_**P.S. I'll give you a clue: Harry Potter.  
><strong>_


End file.
